


钓鱼

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 现代AU OOC





	钓鱼

1、

先寇布走进一家漫画书店，他若无其事地观察楼层分布，然后进入通向地下一层的狭窄楼梯。楼下是成人区。

书店里顾客不少，此时正值周日下午，先寇布没有驻足，他沿着书架缓步转悠，漫不经心地装作找书，实则迅速观察书架前的顾客。

全都是男性，毫无意外。先寇布扫视一眼书架上摆放的封面，夸张程度令他这个有着行走的伤风败俗之称的人都不由得咂舌。

粗略侦查过后，他没有发现可疑目标，不过他所在的位置有几处死角看不到。

顾客们几乎都站在书架前，专心翻阅着手里的书。书架与书架之间的走道相当狭窄，如果已经有人，以先寇布的体型是很难不打扰到对方而从身边挤过去的。

他只好在空档之间穿梭，闻到了顾客身上的烟味和除臭剂的气味，他希望早点发现目标，尽快离开这个地方。然后，他在房间最顶头的角落里看到了一个可疑的身影，相当可疑。

实际上，先寇布这一次的任务几乎没有嫌犯外貌特征的任何线索，他仅仅得知嫌犯经常在这家书店跟买家见面，然后当面进行交易。

所以，此次任务，先寇布必须凭借自己丰富的经验，找出嫌犯。这只是第一步，接下来才是至关重要的一步，他要进行钓鱼执法。当然，这事对于潇洒迷人，男女通吃的先寇布来说，算不得什么难事。

他来到目标男子右边，随手从书架上抽出一本书翻开，书中的内容吸引他翻看了三页，然后他收回注意力，开始观察身边的男人。

这人几乎紧贴在角落里，身体正好挡住了手里的书，先寇布侧着头想看清对方长相，结果脑袋差点碰掉了书架上的书。过了好一会，先寇布也只能看出对方比自己矮大半个头，戴着一顶深蓝色线帽，帽子边缘钻出一些黑发。

房间里热烘烘的，先寇布额头开始冒汗，他把手上的书放回书架，然后探出身子，左臂伸到目标男人面前的书架，抽出一本书，对方察觉到了身边的动静，微微转动脑袋。

然而，遗憾的是，好不容易瞥到了对方的脸，结果那人戴着口罩，先寇布没能看到长相，唯有对方一双明亮的黑眸跟他的眼神交汇了一刹。他闻到了对方身上隐隐的茶味。

确认过了眼神，先寇布认定此人便是自己要找的嫌犯。

2、

先寇布顺着书架退开了几步，换了好几本书，始终留意着角落里的男人。过了一会，那人蹲下来，打开搁在地上的一个包，把自己手里的书放进去，又从里面取出一本，随后恢复了面朝角落，埋头看书的姿势。

这人是偷书贼吗？先寇布在心里琢磨着。不，不对，如果他包里的书是他偷的，他应该装在包里尽快离开书店，为何还会长时间停留在书店，看完一本又换出一本呢？这说不通。

一定有问题，先寇布确定自己忽略了某个细节，他在脑中回闪刚才那个瞬间，结果，满脑子都是对方那双明亮的黑眸，他的心跳突然加速。他赶紧低头盯着手中打开的漫画书，翻看了两三页，平复急促的心跳。

一个模糊的画面在脑中闪现，他发现了自己忽略的盲点。

问题就在对方手上拿的书里，虽然一晃而过，但先寇布注意到了那本书上的画面，联系到后来的古怪举动，显然那人并非偷书，只不过他看的书不属于这一层。

身为特别行动小组组长，先寇布负责过不少涉及未成年人色情的案件，他熟悉漫画书店，他清楚那本书应该是楼上出售的，属于女性向。翻开的那一页上画着两个男人正在进行某种激烈的运动，背景好像是太空飞船的驾驶舱。

某非这人是女性？先寇布又一次观察对方的背影，凭着先寇布阅人无数的慧眼，这绝对不可能。

总之，此人疑点重重，这也使得先寇布更加确定，如若不是违法乱纪之人，怎么会在书店的成人区做出如此古怪的举动。

先寇布心满意足地走出书店，来到书店背后的小巷，靠在墙边，从他现在所处的位置，透过一楼的玻璃橱窗，他可以同时看到正门和后面进出的顾客。他就在这里守株待兔。

微风凉爽，吹干了先寇布额头的汗珠。

先寇布目不转睛地盯着进进出出的顾客，思索钓鱼行动如何继续。不到一个小时，目标男子从后门出来，先寇布等对方确定了方向走出几步后，才跟了上去。

“嗨，下午好！”先寇布几大步跨上去。

对方驻足，转身注视着先寇布，隔着口罩含糊地说了一声“嗨！”

“我是这家书店的工作人员，刚刚我们在负一楼见过。”先寇布大拇指指着身后的书店，他留意到那双明亮的大眼睛闪过一丝尴尬。“我们书店年底有个抽奖活动，请问你是本店的会员吗？”

对方满眼疑惑，他摘下口罩，揉成一团塞进外套口袋里，“呃，奖品是什么？”

先寇布本来希望对方拿出自己的会员卡，结果意料之外的回答一下子打乱了他的节奏，他支支吾吾地说，“重口漫画。”

对方听后笑了起来，抓下头上的线帽，顺手捋了几下被帽子压乱的头发，“你不是店员吧？”

“的确不是。”先寇布当机立断，这人应该比自己更熟悉书店，所以装店员肯定行不通了，立刻改变策略，“其实呢，刚才都是我搭讪的借口。我是想请你喝酒。”

“为什么？”

“刚在书店，我看到了你看的书了，”先寇布发现男人突然脸颊绯红，他暗自喜悦，鱼儿已经上钩，他接着说，“我不是故意偷看，只是取书的时候瞟到了。你懂的，通常很难碰到同好，所以我想请你喝一杯。噢，忘了自我介绍，我是华尔特·冯·先寇布。”

“杨威利。”男人一边说一边揉着手里的线帽。

3、

“这么说，你是为了写论文，才躲在书店的成人区看书？”

两人在酒吧喝了几轮，先寇布已经把杨威利的情况了解得差不多了，27岁，大学助教，单身。但他一个字都不相信，杨威利是准备写亚文化的论文，才躲在成人区看书。

哼，也许他真的是老师，先寇布暗想，干着体面的工作，却在网上干着恶心的勾当。

然而，眼下的问题是，先寇布已经有点微醺了，杨威利却一点都看不出醉的迹象。先寇布没想到杨威利的酒量这么好。

他不能再继续喝下去了，再多喝几杯，无法保持清醒的头脑，这条鱼儿就会脱钩了。必须转换战场。

“我好像有点醉了，能麻烦你送我回家吗？”先寇布对着杨威利露出了自己最具魅力最诱惑的笑容，醉意之下，他发现自己似乎有些期待对方的反应。

杨威利显得有点为难，不过他看了看先寇布的状态，点头答应了。两人很快打了车来到了先寇布的家里。

先寇布请杨威利在客厅的沙发坐下，给他倒了一杯白兰地，然后自己去洗手间洗脸。

他其实没有自己表现出来的那么醉，他迅速拟定下一步的计划，他们特别行动组手头有一些资料，专门用于钓鱼执法，接下来，他只需要在适当时候撒出这些饵，然而再进一步搜查嫌犯的包，里面肯定会有证据，那么此次执法就完成了。

先寇布察觉到手机震动，发现副队长已经给他打过好多个电话了，他探头看了一眼客厅沙发上端着酒杯的杨威利，他挂掉电话，现在是关键时刻，不能打草惊蛇。

“先寇布，我想我该走了。”杨威利坐在沙发上说。

“喂，等一下，我这儿还有一些书，你看看，也许有你喜欢呢？”先寇布说。

“下次吧，我该走了。”杨威利说着站起身。

来不及抛饵了，先寇布不甘心无功而返，他决定色诱。

先寇布又一次装出醉醺醺的模样，摇摇晃晃走到沙发旁，一屁股坐下去，然后使劲一扯杨威利的胳膊，拉着他坐下来，身体大部分的重量都压到了杨威利身上，脸过去“我喜……”

杨威利扭开头，想推开先寇布，无奈体力相差悬殊，他快速说，“我想用一下你的洗手间。”

先寇布的话被打断了，他盯了对方看了一会，笑着说，“当然当然，请用。”然后坐直身子，杨威利站起来走向洗手间。

先寇布听见对方一锁上洗手间的门，立刻拿过杨威利丢在沙发后面的包，打开来翻找，结果没有任何证据。他把包放回了原地。

他瘫坐在沙发上，想不通，不甘心，此时手机收到一条短信，是副队长发来的，“队长，你怎么一天不接电话，嫌犯我们已经控制了，尽快联系。”

什么叫嫌犯已经控制了?嫌犯不正在自己的洗手间里吗？副队长他们抓到的是谁。

他破案无数的先寇布怎么会看走眼呢？这事传出去，一世英名岂不是都毁了。

不过，他内心却不是这样想的，他松了一口气，发现自己一点都不想从杨威利身上搜出什么证据。

然后，他转头，看到杨威利就站在自己面前，明亮的黑眼睛盯着他。

此时此刻，更重要的问题是，他该拿这条无辜的鱼如何是好呢？

Ende


End file.
